


Movie Night

by voidandstars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, The Bee Movie - Freeform, Trans Laurens, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidandstars/pseuds/voidandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alex, we are not watching the Bee Movie."<br/>"But <em>John!</em> You know you want to."<br/>"I don't."</p><p>aka, alex is a meme loving fuck and Needs To Be Stopped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write anything longer than 1000 words? the world will never know,,,,
> 
> the prompt i got on tumblr: "Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens prompt where Laurens is trans?" 
> 
> trans laurens needs some happiness and fluff yo

“Alex, for the last time, we are _not_ watching the Bee Movie,” John Laurens said, an exasperated smile on his face. Tonight, as was every Saturday night, was movie night. And tonight, as he did every Saturday night, Alex wanted to watch the Bee Movie.

“But _John_ ,” Alex whined, wrapping him into a hug and looking up at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes. “You know you want to.”

“I don’t.”

Alex put his chin on John’s shoulder, whispering into his ear, “ _According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. It’s wings are too-_ “

John barked out a laugh. “ _Alex_!”

Alex pulled away, wearing a shit-eating grin. “Yes, my dear Laurens?”

John just shook his head, chuckling. “I can’t believe you.”

“That I know the first lines by heart? I could probably recite more of them, you know! _Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, bla-_ ”

“I think I’ve heard enough, Alex,” John said, but he was laughing, and Alex grinned at him lovingly and gave him a peck on the nose.

“You only like that movie anyway because its totally ridiculous,” he continued, and Alex just nodded.

“Yeah! I know! A woman wants to fuck a bee! What isn’t to love about that!?”

John snorted. “Everything.”

Alex waved his hand dismissively. “You can’t appreciate true art.”

John rolled his eyes, but finally relented. “Yeah, yeah, just put in the movie.”

Alex cheered, running to the television to pick the movie on Netflix. John went to go make popcorn, checking his phone while it was popping. Nothing new, he found, and put it back in his pocket.

“Oh, John! You should probably take off your binder before we start to watch the movie, in case we fall asleep,” Alex said, popping his head into the kitchen.

“Oh, shit, you're right.” The microwave went off and he took the popcorn out of it, putting it on the counter.

“You need any help?”

“Nah, I got this,” John said, heading past Alex and to the bathroom. “Thanks though, babe.”

Alex hummed his acknowledgement, giving him a peck on the cheek as he passed. “I’ll get the popcorn ready.”

“Yep!”

John took his binder off with a quick efficiency, something that he had struggled with when he first got it. He didn’t want anyone’s help, seeing as they would have to see him half naked, but taking it off without it being a bitch to do so was nearly impossible. After a few times of struggling and then calling for Alex’s help, he had had to go onto Google and look up how to do it, which he had found, honestly, a tad embarrassing, but at least it was worth it. He still needed help from time to time, after accidentally wearing it for too long, but at least he was mostly independent.

He changed into his pajamas after that, a turtle onesie that he had gotten for christmas a year back and was in _love_ with, and joined Alex on the sofa, who was also in a onesie (a lion one that John had gotten him after he had gotten the turtle one. Lafayette, when they first saw them both wearing it on christmas, awwed and demanded that they take a picture. John and Alex, of course, didn’t refuse. They were a pretty cute couple). Alex beamed at John, patting the seat next to him. John took him up on the nonverbal offer and sat down, opening his arms to Alex. He leaned into John, and John wrapped him in a hug, pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“Ready to watch this fucktruck of a movie, baby girl?”

Alex scoffed, lightly hitting him. “Excuse you, the Bee Movie is a wonderful piece of cinematic art, and does not deserve to be called a fucktruck, whatever that is.”

“A woman. Wants to fuck. A bee,” John said in a deadpan voice.

“Details, details.”

“Just start the movie.”

Alex gave him a sweet smile and a kiss, pressing play.

“I bet you drinks on me next time we go to the bar that i can remember at least half of the lines in this movie.”

“You’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu im aro-lafayette on tumblr !! give me prompts !! i love having writing stuff to do !! scream w/ me !! i love screaming !!


End file.
